Will You Save Me From The Darkness?
by SleepingNightmare
Summary: Takara is a 15 year old girl who appears in halloween town not remembering her old life. One day she meets Sora,Donald,and Goofy the Kingdom trio and her life gets a little bit interesting.. RikuxOC
1. Key 1

**Will You Save Me From The Darkness? **

**Key 1.**

**I've been having these weird dreams lately,**

**like, is any of this for real, or not?**

Rolling waves crashed against the sandy shores filling the air along with the murmurs of the passing by as they walked along the pavement to their destination through the hilly landscape of their home. The air had a light cool breeze that gently blew through a passing school girls long locks gently along with a light scent of sea salt filling their noses. The sky was turning many shades of red and orange as the sun set over the horizon, and the the sound of crunching as small feet ran through the grass and in to the sand pierced the air.

The intruder of the peaceful setting started to hum a small cheerful tune as they walked along the shore, crouching down and grabbing sea shells in their small palms as they approached and brought it up to their ears as they listened to the sounds they produced. The music heard from the objects produced a giggle from their pouted lips and after shoving them into a small sack, the golden sand was violated once again as those small feet pushed against them in a sprint, making grains of sand fly through the air and float shortly along the breeze.

The beautiful scenery starts to go white, a tiny voice pierces the air but it's muffled...quiet.

There is only white.

"It is such a nice night tonight.."

I lied back onto the shingles of a lone rooftop, looking up at the usually starry sky to see that the moon was brighter and twice it's size, making the horizon of stone buildings seem much more beautiful than they really were. " Maybe because it is Halloween?"I thought aloud. "Maybe."  
"Takara!"  
I sat up and scooted towards the edge of the roof, looking down to see a tall skeleton man waving at me. "Jack!" I called, smiling as I jumped of the roof, landing in front of the Pumpkin King.

"Hello Jack, what can I do for you?" I brushed off my pinstripe suit, folding my hands behind my back once any trace of dirt and dust had disappeared. "Takara! it is time for rehearsal!"Jack said.

"Oh, for your heartless dance?"I asked, looking over towards the towns square at the line of motionless Heartless by the Mayor. "Yes!"Jack replied, bony fingers wrapping around my wrist and pulling me towards the cheerful Mayor. Once Jack released my wrist I stood and watched as everything got put into place. The Mayor held his megaphone to his mouth as he caught everyone's attention.

"-and now, allow me to introduce the Master of Terror, the King of Nightmares-**Jack Skellington**!"

I clapped as the Heartless started the performance and Jack came out of the fountain in the middle of the town square. Jack had really outdone himself, it gave me chills.

"Bravo, Jack. Bravo!" The Mayor said, running up to him and I following behind him. "Those ghost's will be a big hit at this year's Halloween!"commented The Mayor looking up at Jack. I nodded in agreement. "That was splendid, Jack."

"Thank you, thank you!" said Jack as he approached The Mayor and I. "...but the movements still need work, they're not...**scary** enough."Disappointment showed through Jacks voice as his head hung slightly.

"-I want to strike bone-chilling terror!" Jack's head lifted, a scary look on his face. The mayor jumped in terror, and I took a step back. Jack really knew scare someone, I could never get passed it. Jack stood up straight as he turned around, walking away towards one of the large buildings.

"I'm going to consult the doctor!"

I turned towards the mayor and smiled, holding up my hand in a wave. " I'll make sure Jack will come see you later for your meeting. Bye Mayor!"

"I'll go attend to the decorations!"The Mayor replied, running in a random direction.

I chased after the King of Nightmares and followed him into the manor of the doctor, walking up the large staircase into the mans lab. The small man in a wheelchair had greeted us when we walked in, and Jack spared no time telling him of the Heartless.  
"-I Don't Understand. Maybe the guidance system was damaged during the explosion."Said Jack, looking at the doctor, Dr. Finkelstein.

"Nonsense. My devices are always _**perfect**_!"  
I sighed at the two bickering men. Jack and the Doctor were quite the partners in crime, but when something went wrong, it took forever for something to get fixed. They were both pretty stubborn sometimes.  
"I Got It...!" Jack looked away from the doctor's huge book in his outburst.  
"...why of Course!" Jack threw his arms in the air.

"The Heartless need a Heart! Doctor, do you think we can add a Heart to that device?" Jack asked Dr. Finkelstein. I tilted my head in awe, and looked at the page Jack had turned to in the doctors book. There were pictures and lists of ingredients on the page, but the one that stood out the most was the one with a large heart.

"Takara, can you read the ingredients for us?"Jack asked.

"Sure Jack," I replied, looking more closely at the slightly worn pages.

"To make a heart: first, we need a container with a lock." I pulled away and looked at the two men. The Doctor rolled over to a cabinet and dug around in it, coming back and placing a heart Shaped container that was strangely beating like a real heart on the table.

"We really need a key to this thing first!" turned to Jack and I, and standing up I raised a hand.

"Oh, I'll look for one doctor!" I approached the door but Jack's hand resting on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks.

"It's OK Takara, I can get one!" Jack suggested. I shook my head, giving a smile and a thumbs up.

"No! it's OK, I'll be right back " I walked to the door and opened it, immediately running out and down the stairs, opening the large front door to the town square. Closing it behind me I looked around, thinking on where to search first. I decided to check the courtyard first, since I was already there, but after ten minutes of searching, I had found nothing. I went to the Graveyard next, but I had gotten the same result except I woke up Jack's dog Zero, and had to play fetch with him.

I sat on the large steps to the Graveyard after half an hour, elbows resting on my knees as I held my chin in my hands. This was harder than I had thought.

"Let's see, I checked the courtyard of the town, The Graveyard, and any other place."I looked around lazily. "...but I can't stop looking now, Jack and the Doctor are waiting for me!" I got up from my spot and ran down the road as fast as I could, turning the corner and slamming into someone. "Ah!" I fell down across from the unknown stranger and rubbed my tailbone.

"Ow," I said aloud, closing my pink eyes and placing a hand on the top of my head.

"Sora!" two other voices called, footsteps approaching at a fast pace. I opened your eyes once the pain faded away a bit to see I had bumped into a boy. He had brown, spiky hair and appeared to be a vampire with his sharp canines and the tiny bat wings attached to his back. He only had one eye for the other was covered by a pumpkin eye patch.

When the other two had arrived, I looked them over to see they were a dog and a duck. The Duck looked like a mummy and the Dog looked like...well like Frankenstein. I had never seen them before in my life.

"Hey, are you OK?"

My thoughts were interrupted by a third voice, and I had looked up to see it had belonged to the vampire boy I had run into. He was back on his feet and had his hand held out to me.

" Y-Yes, I-I'm OK.."I replied shyly, grabbing his hand and letting him pull me back on my feet. I noticed I was taller than him by a foot, so he must be a year or two younger.

"I'm Sora," He said

"This Is Donald," he pointed at the duck.

"-and this is Goofy."The dog known as Goofy waved at me, and I returned the gesture with a small smile..

"I-I'm Takara, Nice to meet you Sora, Donald...Goofy."I replied.

"Why were you in such a hurry?"Sora asked. My eyes widened at the realization that I was supposed to be looking for a key to bring back to Jack and Dr. Finkelstein.  
"Oh no! thanks for reminding me, I have to go!"I gave a quick wave before running past them, leaving them in the dust.

"Wait! Maybe we can help!"Sora yelled .

I heard them running after me and I slowed down, coming to a complete stop. Four heads are better than one, right?  
"Well, maybe you can help me."I said, twirling a strand of my short, violet hair between my fingers as Sora, Donald and Goofy stood in front of me, catching their breath.

"See... my friend Jack, wanted the heartless to dance with him this Halloween, but they aren't working right like he wanted. So he wanted to give him a heart but the container is locked, and we need a key. That's why I was running around and crashed into you" I explained, looking at the Trio.

"Oh, well I can help with that!"Sora said holding his hand out. With a flash of light, a large blade shaped like a key appeared in his hand. Jumped back in gasped with shock, looking over the object. "Thank you, Sora! that might be just the thing we need!"I smiled at him

"Follow me, I'll take you to Jack!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, taking him in the direction of Dr. Finkelsteins home.


	2. Key 2

**Will You Save Me From The Darkness? **

**Key. 2**

"Jack!"

I ran in the door of Doctor Finkelstein's lab, still holding on to the boy Sora's hand. Once I had let go, I ran up to the Skellington man, grinning widely.

"I think I found a key to unlock the container!"I cheered.

"That is good, Takara!"Jack ruffled my hair in appreciation and I smiled even wider. Turning to Sora, I held my hand's up, palms together. "Do think you can do it, Sora?" I asked. Sora looked at the container beating on the table and nodded.  
Summoning his keyblade in a bright light, he pointed it toward the lock of the heart container and a thin light flew into the lock, a sound of something unlocking echoing throughout the lab.

"My, that was amazing! Uh, and you are..?"Jack said, giving a confused glance at Sora, Donald, and Goofy, making Sora point to himself in question.  
"Sora." he said nodding to Jack.

"Well done, Sora!"Jack said, walking up to him in long strides. "I'd like you to be part of this year's Halloween."

"What are the Heartless doing here?"Sora asked, pointing at the motionless heartless that was laying on the table. "Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently," Jack replied, looking at the motionless heartless. "What's frustrating me is I can't get them to dance! the Doctor, Takara and I are trying to improve the guidance system."

With that explanation Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked in the direction of Dr. Finkelstein who was sitting in front of his large book, reading.

"He's _quite_ a genius!"Jack boasted.

"-Okay doctor, let's continue." I hurried back up to the doctor's book to read the ingredients where I had left off.  
"_The Ingredients For A Heart_: Pulse, Emotion, Terror, Fear, Hope and Despair," I read.

Jack rummaged through the doctor's cabinets and laid down a Frog, Spider, and other things on the table. "Mix them all together, and we have a heart."

Jack finished, walking over to the large switch and pulling it, initiating the experiment. It was going good, until the Heartless went from standing up, to suddenly going limp.

"It **Failed**!"The Doctor said, Jack falling on his knees in despair.

"Maybe we're missing some ingredients..." Dr. Finkelstein thought aloud.

"..Let's try adding memory." He suggested. Opening his head, showing his brain, he looked around. "Sally, Sally!" He called out, receiving nothing but silence.

"Good-For-Nothing girl! I don't know why I created her!" He fumed, closing his head."Sally's got the memory we need, see if you can track her down." he said, looking up at Jack.

Watching them discuss, I slowly backed up and slipped out the door, tip-toeing down the stairs and exiting the building. " I might as well get a head start." I said to myself, running through the square and into the night.  
"Where can Sally be?" I mumbled to myself, looking around my surroundings as I ran. "I know! The Graveyard!" I took a sharp turn, running through the streets and back towards the town square, where the alleyway to the graveyard would be. _Again_ I suddenly crashed into someone, us both fall to the ground.

"_What is wrong with me today, I'm so clumsy!"_I thought, sitting up. The person I ran into looked older than Sora did, so he must have been my about my age. He was another person I didn't recognize, so I wondered if he was with Sora's group. The boy had Silver hair, and bright Aqua-Green eyes.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?"I asked, grabbing his hands and pulling him up with me. I looked down ashamed. I should really watch where I was going.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you?"He replied. I was glad my hair was blocking my face because I was really flustered. "Yes, thank you for asking." taking a quiet breath to calm myself down, I looked up, holding out my hand in a handshake. "I'm Takara,"

The boy opened his mouth to tell you his name but was interrupted by the sound of barking. I looked in the direction of the sound and saw Zero flying toward us, his red nose glowing. I turned around to say something to the unknown boy but he was no where in sight. I blinked and looked around in confusion before Zero flew around me in circles, his red nose flashing. I couldn't help but giggle at the cheerful ghost, patting his head. "Hello, Zero."  
"Takara!" Jack called out,

"Yes Jack?"I asked, turning around to see he was in the company of Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Where were you?" Sora asked.

"Well, when the Doctor said he needed Sally's memory, being Jacks assistant I decided to take a head start. I was heading to the Graveyard just now."I explained to them, not mentioning the mysterious boy I ran into. I didn't want to worry them, for the boy didn't seem to be of any harm.

"Well, now we can go together!"Goofy chimed in. I smiled at the four

"Okay." We all walked toward the Graveyard. It was quiet between all of us, before Donald broke the ice.

"So Takara, what are you supposed to be?"Donald looked at my pinstripe suit, trying to figure out what scary creature I was supposed to be. I didn't look anything like the other citizens of Halloween town, I looked just as human as Sora was.

"Other than being Jack's assistant, I'm a barber."I said, whipping out my pair of long scissors and making the scariest face I could think of. Donald squabbled in fight, glaring once I burst out laughing. "Cool." Sora replied.

We approached the gates of the Graveyard and walked inside, seeing Sally standing by some tombstones. Jack called out to her as he walked over, us following behind his long strides.

"Is something wrong, Jack?"Sally asked. "No, everything's going great. We're going to have the best Halloween ever. All we need now is your memory." Jack replied. Sally gave a questioning look.

"Memory? You mean this?"Sally held up her hand, showing she has holding a flower which you recognized as a Forget-Me-Not. After receiving the flower Sally gave Jack a concerned look.  
"Jack, I have a bad feeling about this. Why don't you try something else? There's still time."Sally said trying to convince Jack to give up on his plans with the Heartless. I gave a sympathetic look towards Sally. She really liked Jack, even though he has some crazy ideas that can cause so much trouble.

"Nothing could beat what I've got planned! Once we give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envision it. Trust me. You're going to love it!"Jack said. Sally sighed, giving up.

Jack walked out of the Graveyard with the flower and I placed my hand on her shoulder, giving her a nod.

"I'll watch over Jack, don't get too worried."

I followed behind Jack with Sora and his friends and when arriving back at the Research Lab, Sora showed Dr. Finkelstein the Forget-Me-Not.

"Yes. This is it. Now, one last ingredient. We need 'surprise' to complete the heart. The mayor should know where it is." he said. I sighed, this heart business was taking forever.

I headed out again with the group and searched for the Mayor.

"Well, He's not at the hall." I said to Jack.

"He must be at the Bone yard!" Jack replied. I nodded in agreement, following the pumpkin king in the direction of the Bone yard, making sure Sora and his friends wouldn't get lost following. Luckily, the Mayor was there when we arrived.

"Mayor!" I called, catching his attention.

"Jack, Takara, the decorations are going great!" The Mayor said cheerfully.

"That's great Mayor. By the way, do you know of where we can get 'suprise'?"

"Ghosts rise from those tombstones. Check the tombstones in the order the ghosts appear. If you get it wrong, you're in for a surprise!"The Mayor replied.

We approached the tombstones and started the puzzle. It was hard, but when we figured it out an explosion was heard from behind.

"Splendid! Now go look at the pumpkin."The Mayor cheered.

Sora's group examined the destroyed pumpkin and found a Jack-in-the-Box.

" Now, let's head back to Dr. Finkelstein." I said, picking up the item. We all took the long walk back to the lab. I handed the Jack-in-the-Box the the Doctor and he looked it over, nodding in satisfaction.  
"Yes. This is it." The doctor said taking the item.  
"That's good." I replied. Jack, Sora and the others waited as Dr. Finkelstein gathered all the other ingredients.

"There you go. This time it's sure to work." He said looking at the Heart he made.  
"Ya!" A kid yelled, appearing out of nowhere. The kid pushed Dr. Finkelstein's electric wheelchair, making it tip over and fall to the ground. I saw it was Barrel, and before I could grab him, Lock and Shock appeared next to his side as they grabbed the heart and ran.

"We have to get the heart!" I ran out of the lab, Jack already passing me with his long strides.

"Aw! We lost them!"Sora said looking around the empty courtyard once we stepped out the door of Finkelsteins lab and into the courtyard. I whistled, and within a few minutes Zero appeared, flying in circles around me.

"Zero, after them!" Jack said. Zero faded away, only leaving the light from his nose while he flew in the direction Lock, Shock, and Barrel went.  
Zero lead us all to the Graveyard and immediately I spotted Lock, Shock, and Barrel getting away in a walking tub. "We have to follow them." Sora said.

"Knowing those three, they are heading to Oogie Boogie's Manor." I replied.  
"I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this!" Jack commented.

Sora and Jack lead the way in the direction the three trickster's went. We approached the gates of Oogie Boogies manor.

"Here we are." I said. Sora saw the gate was locked, so with the point of his keyblade at the lock, it clicked, falling off.

"Neat."I said. Sora grinned.

We stepped through the gates and approached the manor, going in and finding the Evil Playroom. As soon as we stepped in immediately Lock, Shock, and Barrel attacked. I dodged one of Lock's attacks while Shock and Barrels attacks were aimed at the others, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack soon fought back.

I never used my shears to fight, so it wasn't long before they were out of my reach, leaving me defenseless. My eyes wandered around in panic, looking around for something to use. I didn't know how to fight at all. Donald, Goofy, and Jack were on the floor dazed, leaving Sora and I the only ones still standing.

"Lock! Barrel! she doesn't have a weapon!"Shock said to her two friends. "This will be easy, get her!" Lock yelled. The three charged towards me.

"Takara!" Sora called out. I looked around, searching for my scissors and once I located them, I leaped towards them, flopping on the ground and grabbing them, turning sharply and swiping at the three flying towards me. There was a sudden flash of light and Lock, Shock, and Barrel flew back. I shielded my eyes with my arm and once the light died down I pulled back and blinked in confusion, looking in Sora's direction, thinking it was him. He was only standing there in the middle of the room, gawking at me.

"Sora?" I went to lift a hand towards his but noticed one of my shears were really heavy. "What the…" Looked at my hand to see I possessed a keyblade in my hands. "Oh, my.." You saw it had the same key shape as Sora's but it was a different color, and the design was a bit more complicated with a heart handle and curved, sharp edges.

_LureBreaker… _A echo whispered in my head.

"Come on, Takara!" Sora said, replacing his look of shock with a grin. "Oh, okay Sora!" I got up ran to his side and followed his example, continuing to fight Lock, Shock, and Barrel once they came out from their dazed state. I wasn't as skilled as Sora, but I was glad when the final blow from Sora defeated the prankster trio.

"We were just following orders! Oogie Boogie told us to steal the heart. It's all Barrel's fault! It was his idea to tell Oogie Boogie about the heart." Shock whined  
"Yeah, that's right!"Lock said  
"B-But you guys said-"Barrel stared to say but was interrupted.

"You should be ashamed!"Shock Yelled  
While the three were arguing Sora approached and hit a lever to reveal the entrance to the Torture Chamber.

"Oogie Boogie must be in there." I said while giving Donald, Goofy, and Jack a potion. Sora nodded and headed in the door, us following behind.

"Oogie Boogie, give me back the heart!"Jack yelled once the bug filled creature made his appearance. I glared at Oogie Boogie.  
"You want it? well, then come on over and get it!"Oogie Boogie said tossing the heart in the air and tilting his head back, the heart falling in his open mouth.

"He swallowed the heart!"  
"Now, let's see if I can get their attention. Oh, Heartless!" Oogie Boogie cooed.  
In two spheres of darkness, two Heartless arrived. Oogie twitched.  
"This is it? two? _Nobody_ disrespects me! **Nobody!**" Oogie Boogie yelled furiously. The room started spinning and I looked down, catching my balance and seeing the room wasn't spinning, it was the ground.

The ground was designed like a game board, meaning we had to do something to get to the platform Oogie Boogie was on. He threw a pair of huge dice and Sora whacked them, making them fly back and strike Oogie.

Sora and I were able to get to the platform where Oogie Boogie was standing when the gates sunk into the ground. Jack and the others were fighting off the Heartless which were summoned. "It ends here Ooogie Boogie!"I yelled. Sora started fighting Oogie Boogie with Jack once he caught up while I helped Donald and Goofy get up onto the platform.  
After a bunch of strikes to Oogie Boogie, he screamed as a tear appeared on him and Bugs fell out of his body at a rapid pace until he soon flattened into nothing.

"So, that heart was a failure after all."Jack said to me. "Yeah, sorry Jack." I replied, looking down as we all exited the manor. We arrived at the gates of Oogies manor, but before we could leave the ground started to shake."What?" I turned along with the others to see Oogie's Manor had turned into a big giant fighting enemy that looked exactly like Oogie Boogie.  
"Whoa! How did he get so big?"Sora asked looking at the manor that blended with Oogie Boogie.  
"Look! It's brimming with the power of darkness! Oogie Boogie is drawing power from those dark globs!"Jack said, pointing at one of the globs on Oogies body.  
"So we just have to destroy those things, right?" Sora asked. "I guess so Sora."I said, running off toward the manor. We fought loads of heartless here and there, and destroying the dark globs on Oogie's body, luckily Oogie didn't put up much of a fight and Manor collapsed dramatically. A Keyhole appeared on the ground and Sora approached it, using his Keyblade to emit beams to seal The Keyhole from Heartless forever.

We had met up with Dr. Finkelstein and Sally who went to Jack's side, trying to cheer him up. I stood next to Sora as we watched Jack look down at the rag dolled woman in disappointment.

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?"Jack said sadly. "Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween."Sally replied grabbing Jacks hand " Next time, we'll do it together."she added. I smiled at the two, and so did Sora.  
"I guess we have no choice. We'll have to cancel the Heartless Halloween festival for now. Here, I want you to have this."Jack said given Sora a Pumpkinhead key chain."Visit us any time, Sora. Next year's Halloween will be the scariest ever!"Jack said cheerfully to Sora.

"Emotion, memory... we put in all the necessary ingredients. What else do you need to make a heart? What is a heart anyway? I can't figure it out." Dr. Finkelstein said depressingly.  
"Takara," said Jack looking down at me. "Yes Jack?"I asked, looking up at him, my pinkish eyes holding concern. "I had a talk with Sora and his friends, why don't you go with them?" I blinked in surprise, looking at Sora who smiled sheepishly. "You might make lots of friends!"Jack said ruffling my hair. I looked down and sniffled. Jack was so nice and understanding. "Thank you so much Jack, I'll miss you!" I cried wrapping my arms around Jack's thin form. "Who knows? You might learn what is in a heart and we can finally use the heartless for Halloween!"Jack said throwing his hands up in the air.

I nodded eagerly in agreement. "Yeah, I will for sure! and when I come back, you can finally dance with the heartless like you envisioned!"I said in excitement. "So you're coming with us Takara?" Sora asked. I hugged Sora next with a grin of my own. "Of course Sora!" I ruffled his hair almost like a older sister would do to their little brother. Goofy cheered and brought me into a hug while Donald grumbled to himself. He must have not liked the idea so much.I smirked and picked up Donald, hugging him while he struggled and screamed at me. "Bye Jack! I'll see you soon! Same to you Sally!"I called out, waving at Jack and Sally who did the same.

I boarded the Gummiship with my new friends, and my adventures with Sora, Donald and Goofy began.


	3. Key 3

**Will You Save Me From The Darkness? **

**Key. 3**

"So this is a Gummi Ship..." I said, looking around the cock pit. I sat down in one of the chairs and buckled up just like Sora, Donald and Goofy did. The whole time my eyes were glued to the window looking at all the asteroids and stars as they flew by. The beautiful colors of everything outside the window snapped out of your daze when Goofy spoke up.  
"Uh, a big ship is catching up to us."Goofy said looking at the huge ship that was coming up.  
"Quit gawking! That's a-" Donald started to scold Goofy but I accidentally interrupted him in excitement. "Pirate Ship!"I finished, eyes widening at how huge the ship was up close. I saw them in books but ships in real life were amazing!

"It's going to ram us, hold on tight!"Sora called out. I opened my mouth to ask what he meant but instead let out a small scream as the Gummi ship was rammed, launching us all fell out of the ship."Oof!" I winced as I fell onto the Pirate ship along with Sora. "Sorry Sora!"I said, pulling myself off of him.

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora." Sora gasped hearing the voice. I recognized the voice also, and looked to see it was the boy I ran into back in Halloween Town. "Good to see you again."He said.  
"Where are Donald and Goofy?"Sora asked, determined.  
"Are they _that_ important to you? More important than old friends? instead of worrying about them, you should be asking...about her."The boy said, stepping to the side to reveal a girl with short red hair who was laying down...sleeping?

"Kairi!" Sora called out. I looked at the two clueless, feeling out of place. They obviously knew each other, but something was wrong.  
"That's right. While you were off goofing around, I finally found her."He said. Sora got up and tried to get to Kairi, but a pirate which looked like the captain blocked the way with his left arm. I saw instead of having a hand, he had a hook.  
"Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy."The hook handed captain said.  
Sora and I were surrounded by who we now knew as Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and the Heartless.

"Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?"Sora said, a hint of betrayal in his voice.  
'_So Riku is his name, he was different back in Halloween Town.' _I thought, looking at all the pirate themed heartless and then back at _Riku_.  
"The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear."Riku said to the now struggling Sora.  
"You're stupid. Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart!"Sora retorted.

"Not a chance, my heart's too strong."Riku said smugly.  
"Riku..."Sora said. His voice wavering from anger to sadness  
"I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this, for instance."Riku said  
Sora's shadow appeared in front of him, making my eyes widen, he could really control the heartless! "You can go see your friends now."Riku said to Sora.  
An invisible hatch opened Sora falling into the darkness. "Sora!" I yelled, leaping out and reaching to grab his hand, but I was grabbed by Captain Hook.

"Hey, let me go! to think you call yourself a **Captain**!"I screeched, struggling.  
"Let's get under way, already. Keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land."Riku said, looking from me to Captain Hook before leaving.  
"That scurvy brat thinks he can order me around!"Captain Hook growled furiously.

"What shall we do, Captain Hook?" Smee asked.

"Nothing! The hold is _crawling_ with Heartless. Let them keep an eye on the brats."Captain Hook replied.

"But, Captain, you-know-who is also down-" Mr. Smee was interrupted by Captain Hook bringing his hooked hand up to his mouth.

"Shh... did you hear that, Smee? Oh, that dreadful sound!"Captain hook said.  
"No, Captain." Said Smee.  
Captain Hook started shaking Smee's shoulders, looking at him in fright."Are you quite sure? Did I imagine it? Oh, my poor nerves..."Hook said walking to his office, dragging me along.

"Put me down!" I thrashed around, trying to to get free from the captains grip but froze once he put his hook up to my throat.

"Shut ye mouth lass, or else your throat won't be so pretty."

I only gulped in response, not daring to move your head seeing how the pointed end of his hook was just about touching my skin. Captain Hook brought me to a door and opened it, throwing me to the ground and leaving, locking the door behind him. I sighed in relief. I looked around the room, searching for a way out before my eyes landed on the girl Kairi, and another girl who I didn't know. She had blonde hair and seemed to be too busy worrying about something to notice you being there. I got up and approached Kairi, who was now sitting up but looking very dazed and emotionless.

I placed my hand on the red heads shoulder, only to see she didn't respond one bit. After a while I gave up trying to escape because something seemed to be wrong with Kairi involving the heartless and the blonde who had introduced herself as Wendy did not want to do anything but wait for some guy named Peter Pan. It seemed it was twenty minutes before the door opened again and Smee came in.

Wendy looked horrified at his appearance and I only snorted."Hey you over there, come with me." I got up seeing he was pointing at me and walked out the door with him. "Don't bother touching me. I do not plan on running since there is no place for me to go." Mr. Smee led me to the captain's quarters, staying quite close to me in case I did try to run away and let me in. I saw Captain Hook and he ordered me to take a seat. I did as he said, not wanting his hook near my throat again.

"Alright lass, I'm going to ask you some questions and you better answer them truthfully."

"Whatever, and my name isn't _lass_, it's Takara."I said, crossing your arms.

Captain Hook narrowed his eyes at me, and I gulped at my outburst. I shouldn't have said that.

"What is the key boy's weakness?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"H-How should I know? I just met him. Out of all the people in the ship I thought you would ask that Riku person...Seeing how he knows Sora quite a bit."  
Riku suddenly came in without warning interrupting Captain Hook.

I watched as Riku approached his desk, stating Wendy wasn't who they needed.

"What? So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?"Captain Hook said in disbelief.  
"There are seven, maybe eight supposedly, and Maleficent says she's not one of them. Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind, including her."Riku said. I narrowed your eyes. How can he say that about that Wendy girl!  
"After the trouble of capturing her? and why those eight, what is Maleficent planning, anyway?"Captain Hook grumbled angrily

"Who knows? As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less."Riku replied.  
"Humph. You're wasting your time! the Heartless have devoured that girl's heart. I'll stake me other hand it's lost forever."Captain Hook said, disgusted.

"I will find it no matter what."Riku said, glaring at Captain Hook. I sunk in my seat.  
"Uh, Captain..." A voice of called out from the Pipe Tubes.

"What?"  
"The prisoners have escaped. What's more, Peter Pan is with them." said Smee.  
"Blast that Peter Pan! all right, bring the hostages to me cabin, Smee! hop to it!"Captain Hook said.

Captain Hook then moved his attention back to me. "Now _Takara-_" Captain Hook spat out my name like as if it was poison. "-You better not be lying or else-"

"-Stop harassing her. What she said is true. I witnessed it." Riku said. Captain Hook glared at him. I looked at Riku in surprise. "Fine then, off with ye!" I stood up and headed out. When I stepped out the door someone grabbed me by the shoulder. It was Riku.

"You will be staying with me, so you won't cause trouble." I looked at him for a moment before turning.

"Fine."

I ended up not leaving Captain Hooks cabin. I saw why when Kairi was brought in and I had a feeling things were starting to heat up. I knew Sora was on his way when Riku came back in the cabin and picked up Kairi. Riku walked to the door and gave me a look to follow him. I got up and walked up to him.

What was the point of fighting and going against them?

Riku controlled the Heartless…

"Riku, wait!"Sora yelled.

I looked at Sora and smiled. I went to approach hem but saw that I wasn't moving an inch, like as if I was paralyzed. I couldn't move my legs. I looked at the ground and saw a puddle of darkness going under you and the shadow Sora emerging out of it. I was pulled from the room by Riku even though he was carrying Kairi and arrived on deck. Riku was giving orders to Captain Hook again, and all I could do was follow Riku around before a group of Heartless attacked.

"What-"I gasped. Before I realized I was walking into a portal of darkness.

Looking around in panic I saw there was no way back to the ship at all and all I could see was darkness…

...and small, yellow eyes.

_Everywhere._

I saw Riku in the distance and ran to catch up with him before I was left behind in the darkness. When I started to approach him I felt something tugging at my leg. I looked down at my feet to see it was a shadow heartless. Which I knew was the weakest type. It tugged on my pants and I cautiously reached down and rubbed its head.

It was a furry creature alright.

I yelped in surprise when heartless started jumping on me without warning, trying to bring me to the ground. I looked up with the weight of a heartless on my head to see Riku was already disappearing.

"R-Riku." I called. Riku didn't reply, he probably didn't hear me.

"Riku!" I called a little louder. He still didn't hear and I saw he was stepping into another portal. If he does I am doomed! I was about to collapse from the weight of all the heartless jumping on my body.

"**Riku!" **I screamed as loud as I could before falling to the ground on my face. Placing a palm on the ground and struggling to pull myself up, I looked to see that Riku did hear me and turned around, but by the time he realized the trouble I was in, the portal already closed behind him, Leaving me alone in the darkness.

I winced at all the many heartless that were on my body. The weird thing was they weren't doing anything. They weren't trying to get my heart as it seemed because they weren't slashing at my body or anything. They were just…jumping around on my body. Was this their idea of a game? Did they think I was playing a game with them? I finally sat up, seeing some of the heartless tumble off you and onto the other heartless, and I looked around the darkness and saw some heartless resembling soldiers clapping and doing flips when they jumped. I started hearing many whispers and I blinked, concentrating on the sound. Nothing was here except the Heartless. Is it them? If it was, why can I hear it? I listened as the whispers got louder and clearer as the heartless jumped around you.

_**Princess! Princess!**_

_Princess? Do they mean me? Why are they calling me a princess…?_

_**Princess Of Darkness!**_

_Princess of Darkness_...a_m I really the princess of darkness that my mother told me about?_


	4. Key 4

**Will You Save Me From The Darkness? **

**Key 4.**

"I'm not hungry..."I mumbled, pouting.

"That's what you said yesterday, "Riku replied sitting across from me. I stuck my tongue out at him in reply.

"Well I am _really _not hungry..."I said but was soon betrayed as my stomach growled. I frowned down at my stomach. "That isn't fair," I said, looking up at the smirking Riku.

"Just eat."Riku Said.

"Fine," I said, taking a bite of the food he had brought me, looking down at my feet avoiding the Aqua-Green Eyes that were watching me. It has been sometime since the incident in the darkness and I hardly knew what had happened. I just woke up in this room, Riku watching over me in worry. The only thing I did know was that I felt different now, knowing the knowledge of who I really was.

My mother used to tell me bed time stories about these "Princesses of Light" when I was a kid, and how there was always one princess who was left out when it came to a time when all the Princesses would go up into the light for a dance. The most lonely Princess who didn't didn't have the most two important qualities of a princess.

Light, and a Heart of their own.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Maleificent and the other villains?"I grumbled bitterly, looking at him. Riku shook his head.

"No" I gave a curt nod in understanding and finished my food.

"I don't like this place," I said, leaning against the wall. "I mean, I hate how everyday I'm stuck in this cell while others get to walk around. I don't like even staying at my own home every day. I would always go for a walk around the town to keep me busy. Now I can't." I said, adjusting your Skull belt. Then there was silence.

_I wonder how Sora, Donald, and Goofy are doing? I miss them, and my Home..._

I frowned at the thought of my home. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Riku holding his hand out in front of my face.

"Huh?" I looked up Riku in confusion, what is he up to?

"You said you don't like staying in one place right? well I guess I'll walk you around the castle."Riku said. I was quiet as I wondered why he would do such a thing, but I dismissed the thought. He was nice enough to actually let me out for a while. I gave his a small smile and grabbed his hand, thanking him as he pulled me up and led me out of my cell.

The halls were empty luckily for I don't know what I would do if we ran into Maleficent or the other Villains. I also didn't want to get Riku in trouble. Riku held a door open for me and I walked in, to see we were surrounded by books.

"Nice library."I said, looking at all the shelves full of books. Riku was right behind me watching as I walked around the library. From time to time I would lean forward and read some of the Titles. I didn't really know what I was looking for, but a memory made it's way up, reminding me of Halloween Town, and Jack.

"_Thank you Jack! I'll miss you!"_  
"_Who knows! You might learn what is in a heart and we can finally use the Heartless for Halloween!"_

"A heart," I said to myself, scanning through the books. After a little while longer of searching I looked back at Riku and smiled. "I'm done here. Let's go."I walked down the staircase of the second floor and headed to the door, opening it and walking out.

We went down into the entrance hall outside of the library and I looked at the small fountain, watching as the water would flow out of the animals mouth and into the tiny pool of water. I turned away from the fountain and looked at the two staircases, and then at the large doors across the room.

"Hey..Riku?"I asked, keeping my eyes on the doors.

"Hm?"  
"What...is out there?"I asked, inspecting design of the doors.

"That's outside of the castle, Where the Rising Falls are."Riku said

"Rising Falls, sounds nice." I said, walking toward the huge double doors.

"Where are you going?"Riku said following after me.

"To see the Rising Falls silly!"I said, opening the doors and walking out to the Castle Grounds.  
The Castle grounds were normal and I looked out into the distance trying to find the Rising Falls. I saw that the whole place was deserted other than a small spot with some rocks and that seemed to be the only logical place where they could be.

"-But, how do we get there?" I thought aloud, walking to the platform. From the corner of my eye, I saw Riku walking up to some sort of Floating Diamond. There was a zapping sound and I looked forward to see a lift coming towards us.

"_This place is awesome, even though Heartless are crawling around everywhere" _I thought to myself, getting on the platform and waiting for it to start moving toward the Rising Falls. With a jolt it started moving at a fast pace. Almost launching me off to my death, if it wasn't for Riku grabbing my wrist. Before I could blink the platform had stopped.

"Ugh, I never **ever **want to go on that thing again!" I whined, wobbling off of the platform with Riku's help. "Well you going to have to if you want to go back to the Castle."Riku said, laughing at my experience. I couldn't help but giggle with him. "I guess so," I looked at the scene in front of me.

"Wow! it's so beautiful!"

I laid down by the edge of one of the floating platforms and watched the clear water as it came up the walls.

"This might be silly..."I said, holding my hand out letting the rising water run through my fingers. "-but this place seems special, like in a fairy tale."I finished, turning my head and looking at Riku.

"How so?" Riku said. I turned away and gazed at the sparkling water once again, before rolling on my back and looking up at the clear Sky.

"Well, I think that in each world there is a place that has something to do with love, did you ever have something in your world like that?" I asked, closing my eyes and feeling the breeze blow through my hair.

"Well, kind of.."Riku replied quietly.

"What was it? If you don't mind me asking..." I asked, peeking an eye open.

"In my world, on the island.. we had something called a Paopu Fruit." Riku said

"Ah, seems nice, so let me guess, when two people share it they belong together or something?"I watched as Riku got comfortable next to me, watching the water.

"Kind of like that."He answered. We sat in silence, enjoying the weather and atmosphere of the Rising Falls. I thought of it for a while longer, before I started to get drowsy and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

This was the first time I had slept wonderfully since I had first arrived in Hallow Bastion, my worries had completely gone away and I dreamed of nothing but the beautiful scenery of the Rising Falls and the wind blowing through my fair. After a while the wind started to bother me and I scrunched my face, wondering why it was so rough.

I groaned as I was roughly pulled out of my dream and felt wind blowing against the left side of my face. I felt warmth cradling me mostly on my right and I immediately dug my head in it.

_'Stupid wind, I'm trying to sleep!'_ I scrunched my nose in irritation and then twitched. Wait, my cell doesn't have wind. I peeked an eye open and quickly it again when I saw a bright shade of yellow. I had no idea what was going on in my drowsy state, and after a few minutes of waking up it all came together. I had fell asleep at the Rising Falls with Riku, so the wind could be from the lift bringing us back to the castle. I smiled to myself as I snuggled into who I thought was Riku, but then froze, realizing what I was doing. I felt my face flush.

I was so embarrassed, what was I doing, snuggling into Riku like that?

Well, whats to be embarrassed about, he doesn't know I'm awake-

Wah! No! I just met him only a few weeks ago, I shouldn't begetting this comfortable! but the Rising Falls are the only thing in Hallow Bastion that symbolizes love, maybe this means I like him, love at first sight?

No! c'mon Takara!

I stopped my internal battle once I felt that the wind had stopped and a rush of cold air. I opened my eyes to see that Riku and I were now in the hallways of Hallow Bastion.

"You're awake."

I looked up at Riku in mock drowsiness to see Riku was smiling down at me. I looked at him and shock and blushed slightly, was this the Riku that was so rude and moody to Sora and everyone else on Captain Hooks ship?

I dismissed the thought and returned the smile, trying to ignore how close my face was to Riku's.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for carrying me all this way, you really didn't have to."I replied, standing on my feet when Riku put me down. I yawned, stretching my muscles. "I'm still a bit drowsy though. When I get back to my cell I think I might go back to sleep. I haven't slept that good in so long!" I said, walking along side Riku.

"That's good."he replied.

I noticed Riku stop in his tracked and I did also, I wondered why he stopped but I recognized the halls. We were near my cell. I turned towards Riku and smiled at him in appreciation.

"Thank you, I had lots of fun and I hope we can do it again sometime!"I kissed Riku on the cheek and hurried towards my cell, giving him a small wave. "See ya!" I disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

"It's so nice out tonight."I said to myself, looking out the window. I accidentally eavesdropped on the villain's conversation today and knew now that Sora was getting closer to Hallow Bastion and they also had two more of the Princesses captured, I had to admit it scared me a little. What will they do to Kairi? the princesses? Me?

I didn't have the slightest clue and I hoped Sora would be able to defeat the evil witch I dared to speak about. I looked down at the almost finished letter. I knew it was stupid to write a letter when I can't even send it somewhere, But who said it would be a letter? I read it over to make sure everything was written and I put it in an envelope and sealed it.

"Now just to wait" I said, putting the envelope in the vest of my jacket, then getting into a comfortable position in the corner of the cold cell. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, falling asleep to the lulling sound of the Rising Falls in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Will You Save Me From The Darkness? Key 5.**

"Lure breaker.."You said admiring your Keyblade. It had been a couple weeks since you were taken captive by Maleficent and the villains, and that day with Riku, and now here you are,in the darkness of your cell, looking at your Keyblade. You sighed, "I don't even know how to use you.." you stared out the window and sighed. for the past couple days you have been alone and lonely. Sure Riku would come and see you to take you to the Rising falls, But lately he has been busy with Kairi and The other Princesses. You Growled and stared angrily at the wall in front of you.  
**'Your Jealous, Aren't You?'**  
_'No, I Can't Be...It Isn't his fault, And I'm not going to be spoiled and pout about it.'_  
**'Then what is wrong?'**  
_'Mabie..It's just that..i feel lonely, and forgotten.'_ You shook your head

_'-What?! why am I talking to myself!? now I feel pathetic!!''_you felt your eyes tear up, but you held them back. "I don't like This Place"you said looking at your locked cell door. after a couple minutes of silence you heard a familiar sound of a portal of darkness appearing

"Riku?"you said looking at where you heard the sound but it was not Riku, it was just a Shadow Heartless. you held you keyblade up in a defense position. The heartless didn't move, it just looked at you. you being the(at the moment)stupid person you are, you reached toward the heartless  
"What are you doing?!"The Voice of Riku rang out.  
the heartless Disappeared At The Sound of His Voice But you Just Froze, your Hand Still Stretched out towards where that same heartless used to be. After a few seconds you retreated your hand and turned your head towards the male

_'Riku?' _You could recognize that Silver hair and those Aqua-green eyes anywhere. He opened his mouth to yell at you once more but you interrupted him when you jumped up and tackled him with a hug.

"Riku."You said simply

"Takara?"

"Riku."You said again, you didn't know why, but his name was the only thing that would come out of your mouth.Just saying it make you happy, Was that voice in your head say was true? Did you really have feelings for him? Love Him? the corner of your mouth twitched, making your smile turn to a frown, then a smile again. You what that meant,Your brain wanted you to cry...But your heart wanted you to smile.The next thing you know, your eyes filled with tears and then ran down your face.You rested your head on his shoulder and Cried,saying his name over an over. You didn't know what happened next, but before you knew it you used words, you told Riku how you missed him so much, and how you never wanted him to leave you alone for so long ever again,so many words came out so much at once you were too late to stop your Heart from saying those three words you kept secret.

_"I Love You."_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Your eyes snapped open and stared into darkness.

"What happened?"You sat up and looked out the window and saw it was dark. "Was that a dream..?"you asked utterly confused.You looked around trying to find something that would tell you it it really happened or not,but found nothing.You sighed and rested your arms on the window Ceil and rested your head on them. "Just one clue..."You whispered staring outside watching the sun rise up creating a new day.you heard the sound of a portal of darkness and saw one of those Ant like heartless.Your eyes widened when you saw what it had in its hands, An envelope and a dark red rose.

"Hey!"You whispered and Hearing that the heartless disappeared in a ball of Darkness, leaving the Items behind.

"hmm,"You crawled over the the items laying on the floor and picked them up. "Are these for me?"You asked opening the envelope and taking the piece of paper within it out.  
_Takara,  
Meet me at the Rising Falls _  
You blinked and looked at the letter in one hand then the rose that was in the other. You read the letter over again.  
_P.S. Hope you liked the rose, _  
You looked at the letter for a few more seconds before going into a giggle fit and flopped onto your side. you got up and walked over to the door, you tried to open the door and saw it was locked. You gasped as you remembered, you ran back to the envelope laying on the floor and grabbed it. "Maybe there is a key in it." You stuck your hand into the envelope and pulled out a golden key. you sighed in relief and you unlocked your cell door, and then hurrying out toward the rising falls.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

You stepped onto the trolley and it immediately zoomed off toward the rising falls. you had to admit it, but the closer you got to the rising falls..towards Riku, you got more and more sick. what he he hated you? you didn't know, but you were really Anxious to know. when the trolley stopped you stepped onto the ground of the rising falls and heard the zapping sound of the trolley leaving.you walked towards the edge of the floating platform and Saw Riku at the Bottom, you jumped to each platform, making your way to Riku. "Riku."You said as you got to the bottom of the falls. He turned.

"Takara," He held his hand out.You stared for a minute before reaching out yourself and grabbing his hand.

"Riku, I..."you said looking down at your boots. Riku pulled you forward and hugged you. Your face went red.

"Takara..." Riku said,  
"I'm Sorry, for what I'm about to do.."  
"What is it Rik-" Your eyes widened as you felt something stab you in the chest. You looked to See Riku had a Keyblade in his hands,

**This Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts.**

"Riku.."you said falling to the ground, you felt your body disappearing, with the last of your breath you said,

"I thought...we Were Friends."


	6. Chapter 6

_I just realized I could put memos on here so I would like to apologize for the inconvenience ect._

_So I don't own Kingdom Hearts, The characters and themes it __is copyrighted to Disney & Square-Enix_

**Will You Save Me From The Darkness? Key 6.**

"…What happened..?" You fluttered your eyes open to look at your surroundings expecting to see the darkness of the cell. Your eyes widened when instead you saw the many pairs of glowing yellow eyes. "How did I get here..?"You sat up looking at them all.You thought real hard and then snapped your fingers. "Oh, right! I…remember now…" you looked down sadly once you remembered that certain event.

"I wonder why…he…"

**"O****' purest of hearts! Reveal to me the Keyhole!"**

You looked around wondering where the voice came from.

"I must have been-"Your eyes widened and you gasped. Clutching your chest tightly.

You felt a burning feeling.Not your skin..but your heart.

"Aah! It hurts so bad…!"

Then the weirdest thing happened. Even though it was not really happening in front of my eyes; I saw eight beams shoot at a keyhole.

Then black.

_**"Where am I?"**__Takara said looking around.  
"Takara! It's getting dark! time to come in!" A woman's voice rung out.  
__**"Who was-"**__  
"Coming mom!"  
You looked to see a little girl was running towards a house.  
__  
_

You followed.  
_The little girl walked up to a woman and hugged her.  
__**"Is that my Mother?"**__  
"Go on inside, dinner is ready."  
_There was a flash of light and now it was night time. you were in a room, by all the toys you were in the little kids room._  
"Mommy, will you tell me another story? you know..the one about the princess'."  
_Your eyes widened._  
"You are so interested in that honey, well Takara."  
__**"If this really was me when I was younger, then my mother warned me about this! about the heartless, the princess' Everything!"**__  
"Well, there was eight princess',known as The Princess' Of The Heart. But there was two of them that were the most important of them all."  
"Who were they?"Little Takara asked.  
"There was the Princess, that was the purest of all hearts, then the other...Who was the Princess of Darkness.."  
Little Takara gasped. "Mommy! if she is Darkness then how can she be a princess?!"  
"Well, she was nice to others, like the other princesses, but she just had the power of darkness."  
"How?"  
"Well, she had control..of the Heartless.."  
"Heartless?"  
Takara's mother smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "That's all for tonight Takara, sweet dreams."  
__**"Wait! I want to know more!"**__  
Another flash of light came and you were in darkness._  
You opened your eyes and looked around seeing those familiar Yellow Eyes everywhere.  
"Heartless," You were in the darkness again.  
"I cant go anywhere now,"You said bringing your knees to your chest.  
You looked at the millions of Heartless that jumped around you. One of the Heartless came up and looked at you.  
"I have a feeling I will be here for a long time.." The small Heartless jumped and stood on your legs It stared at you."It's almost like..your staring into my soul.."You said then laughed "That sounded so stupid.." you layed on your back and stared up at the never ending Darkness.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Meanwhile in the room with Riku and Maleficent with the unconscious Kairi...  
"So, I see the path has emerged at last." Riku said his voice changed into a evil tone.  
"Yes. The keyhole to the darkness."  
"Unlock it and the Heartless will over run this world."Riku ordered  
"What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me. Rather, I will use its power to rule all worlds." Maleificent said not one bit afraid of Sora defeating her.  
"Such confidence." Riku said smirking  
A dark keyblade appeared in Riku's hand.  
"Oh! impossible! The princesses of heart are all here! It must be her. "Maleificent Said looking at the unconscious Kairi.  
"Without her heart, she will never be able to release her power."Riku said  
"The king's fools are here. I'll deal with them myself. You stay here and guard the princesses."With that, Maleificent left the Chapel.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"It must be boring in here..."You said to the Shadow Heartless. In reply the heartless jumped off you and jumped around with the other Heartless. while watching the heartless jump around you can almost hear them, hear them tell you something  
**Become one **  
"What are they saying this time?"  
**Princess,Princess,  
Princess of the Darkness,  
Become One,  
Become one  
Become one with Us!**  
You Became Breathless as the heartless approached you.  
**Become Darkness Itself!**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sora,Donald,and Goofy saw the capsule shaped barriers in the wall where the unconcious princess' were kept. "Kairi isn't in any of these" Sora said "Sora, look!" Sora turned and saw Donald and Goofy infront of a capsule barrier, which had Takara inside. "Takara!" Sora ran up. "Takara! can you hear me?!" Sora looked around the capsule to try to find a way to get Takara out, but found nothing. Sora summoned his keyblade and wacked at the capsule many times and it made a little crack in the strong Glass. Seeing the crack in the glass, Donald and Goofy did the same,whacking the glass with their weapons. Finally with a crash the glass broke."Takara!" Sora and Goofy held their arms out and caught the unconscious Takara, and set her carefully on the ground, making sure none of the glass cut her. "Takara wake up!"Sora shook her. "Sora," Donald said "Maybe we should leave her here..for now." Goofy nodded "Donald is right! she's safer here." Sora thought about it for a minute before nodding "Yea, your right." with that thought Sora and Goofy sat Takara inside of the Capsule, because she couldn't stand like the other princess's anymore..because they didbreak the glass. "We'll be back Takara."Sora mumbled and walked on, Donald and Goofy following after.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

One with the darkness……

_"What's... What's happening to me? Falling...falling...into darkness." _  
_**Sora…?**_Takara thought.

"I'm with you Sora..."  
_"Takara.."_

you blinked. One minute you see darkness; now you see the ground. _"What I miss?" _your hands flew to your mouth _"I can't tal-"_ You looked down at my hands and saw black. _"Woah!" _By seeing your hands, you knew what became of you. _"Woah becoming one with the heartless….." _

You looked around and noticed another Shadow Heartless (Like yourself) next to you.

You knew who that was.

You motioned him to follow you and you walked around the castle till you saw Donald and Goofy.

"Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?"  
Your friend freaked out.  
"Sora? Is that you?"Kairi said  
"Uh-oh!"Goofy said  
Shadow heartless appeared around you. They wanted their hearts.

Goofy and Donald Duck take their battle positions.  
"This time, I'll protect you."Kairi said  
The other Shadows get near Kairi and Sora who she is holding on to. You disappeared around the corner.  
"Kairi!"  
The other Shadows were eliminated and Sora reverted from a Shadow to normal.  
Sora embraces Kairi upon returning to normal.  
"Sora!"Donald and Goofy called  
Sora's group and Kairi were surrounded by more Shadow Heartless. Then the Beast appeared at the scene.  
"Go! Now!"Beast called out of nowhere  
"Come with us!"  
"I told you before, I'm not leaving without Belle. Now, go! The Heartless are coming!"  
"All right. Let's get out of here."Sora said.

You watched as Sora and your friends run out of Hallow Bastion to safety. You turned and crawled down the hall.

"_It's okay Sora. I have more work to do here."_

_Woot! Chapter 6 down!_

_Sorry if there are any errors with anything :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay! I'm back! Sorry for the time I was gone. Technical difficulties. It's all fixed now and I can finally update again!_

_By the way, I recommend listening to The Kingdom Hearts Covers by Cameron Goss .They're really good. _

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts, The characters and themes it is copyrighted to Disney & Square-Enix_

_Takara is owned by me :]_

**Will You Save Me From The Darkness? Key 7.**

Being a Heartless was very difficult.

That was one thing that definitely ran through your head as you made your way down the hallways of Hollow Bastion. You were a Shadow Heartless, The weakest Heartless in the food chain—and it was pretty saddening.

_I wish I knew how to do that thing Shadow Heartless do.. _You thought looking at two Heartless in question melting to the ground like a puddle and disappearing.

_I would be able to find Maleficent faster. __**Where**_ _is she anyway?! _You thought going through another hallway. It has been quiet and you felt suspicious. After many corridors, Passage ways and those weird elevator diamond contraptions you found yourself in a big room. You saw a bunch of beautiful women dressed in wonderfully crafted dresses together and you knew those had to be the princesses of the Heart.

_That's good. The princesses are okay._

You were about to approach them but you stopped. Since you were a Heartless, you had no need to scare them, so you went to a corner and sat there; thinking of a plan.

_I'm sure Sora, Donald, and Goofy will need to comeback. The keyhole hasn't been sealed and this place is still full of darkness._

Soon it clicked in your head. You immediately came out from the corner and snuck around to where the keyhole was. It was still there; and darkness was pouring out.

_Alright._

You leaped in to the keyhole.

You expected a long drop into darkness; but you were wrong. It was like another room except it was black, with splotches of red, blue, and other dark hues.

"Wow." You looked at your hands realizing you were not in the form of a Heartless anymore.

You looked up and saw a huge heartless (which seemed very angry) running around.

_Behemoth_

You blinked, "Behemoth." you didn't know how you knew it's name, but maybe it was all because of Maleficent.

The heartless stopped, and looked your way.

_Crap, I think I was too loud. _You thought backing up. The heartless growled and jumped towards you in fury

"Eek!" You started to run and when you thought Behemoth was going to squish you , you heard a **clank.**

You stopped and turned around.

"Hey there Takara!" Goofy waved.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" You called seeing the Trio.

The three of them ran into battle with the Behemoth, Sora jumping onto it's back and attacking the horn which seemed to light up in a purple light. The three were doing very good, but you got worried when it started doing electricity attacks. Sora evaded, but Donald and Goofy weren't that lucky at times.

The Behemoth soon collapsed, and disappeared in a flash of light; a Huge heart being left behind and floating into darkness.  
You watched at it faded away and went to Join your friends.

Sora was about to seal the Keyhole, but then he, Donald, and Goofy turned and left, you started to follow but then you realized, if you did, you would be a heartless again. You looked at the keyhole, wondering if when Sora sealed it, you would be okay again.

You waited, and a few minutes later Sora,Donald,and Goofy emerged again in the darkness. When they did, the Heartless symbol ahead started to glow purple. It must have been the Keyhole. Sora walked ahead and pointed the Keyblade at it, a light shooting out and into the keyhole. You heard the familiar _click _meaning the heartless were being sealed away from this world forever.

* * *

You were happy when you stepped out of the darkness and saw your pale flesh again, instead of the dark skin and sharp claws.

You went to the Chapel with Sora,Donald, and Goofy and you hoped the Princesses were still okay. They were,

when they saw you they immediately grabbed you and asked if you were okay. "I'm okay! really!" You laughed and scratched the back of your head.

The five princesses went to talk to Sora and you followed, knowing something was up.

"Thank you, Sora. I think the darkness has begun to weaken."Alice said with gratitude. "-but I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away."Jasmine finished Alice's sentence with worry

"It's the heart of the darkness. It must be where Ansem went."You said. Aurora Nodded.

"Then we'll take the Gummi ship and deal with both Ansem and the Heartless."Sora said "A worthy answer, Keyblade master. We offer this power to aid your battle. "Cinderella said. All the princesses summoned some ball of light and it floated into Sora's key chain in his keyblade. "It powered up your Fire magic. Sora, your courage can bring back our worlds."Snow white said quietly "Once the darkness is gone, all should return to its original state."Aurora said "Kairi will be back on the island?"Sora asked looking at you. "She should."You said putting your hand on his shoulder. "-and you should be too." Cinderella said "I can't go home 'till I find Riku and the king."Sora said with determination. You said bye to the princesses and left with the Kingdom trio.

While riding the trolley, you couldn't help but remember your time with Riku there, and your heart dropped and felt sad that it was now over. You arrived at the falls and you made your way down the platforms and boarded the Gummi Ship to the final area, the End of the World.


	8. Chapter 8

**Will You Save Me From The Darkness? Key 8**

With a lot of warping and heartless ship battles we landed in a strange new world. When we stepped off we were in awe.

It was just...nothingness. The sky was a dark purple,with clouds of lighter shades of purple and it looked like a huge sea of clear water. You weren't even _sure_ if it was water. You thought it was because of the small ripples underneath the small platforms of land. Up ahead was a bright light, as if it was a sunset, or maybe a portal

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" Goofy asked looking at the unknown light and Sora, Donald, stared also. "Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?"Sora asked everyone.  
"You Betcha."Donald said  
"-but if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?"Sora Said Sadly  
"Well, uh..."Donald Said sheepishly  
"This is a Heartless world, so maybe it'll just disappear."Goofy said  
"Huh?"Donald and Sora chimed together having a confused expression.  
"But no worries. Even if this place goes poof, our hearts ain't goin' nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again. Yup, I just know that we will."Goofy said grinning. You Never Knew That Goofy was so..._Wise_  
"Yeah, you're right."You Said Nodding at that..speech Goofy made.  
Sora reached into his pocket and looked at the lucky charm made out of Thalassa shells that Kairi gave him.  
"I'll return this. I promise."Sora Said To The Kairi Faced Charm.

"Well, I guess we should head out." you said staring at the empty abyss that was the End Of The World. You, Sora, And the Others Jumped onto the floating platforms towards a glowing area.  
"I wonder where that Ansem feller went?"Goofy said looking around.  
"Dive into the most dangerous place and we'll find him!"Donald spat out. You proceeded to an area. It seemed peaceful till portals of darkness appeared and a series of Heartless from previous worlds appeared ready for battle.

"There So Many!"Donald called.

"Just keep fighting!"you said slashing another heartless.

Finally all the heartless of many shapes and sizes were all defeated and you leaded the party to more areas. They were all of different worlds! you even recognized some like Halloween Town and Hallow Bastion. Then you and the party arrived to a very big area. "Whoa!"You said when a heartless appeared.

_Chernabog.. _The voice again stated the heartless' name to you.

You and Sora Slashed at the heartless while getting cured by Donald, and Goofy using his Goofy tornado and other Combos.

Finally Chernabog was defeated and you felt more powerful and floaty. Sora then told you how you had learned along with him,Donald,and Goofy, Superglide. After that, the party reached a Rest area. You were sitting by some sort of glowing crater and Donald and Goofy were walking around..inspecting things. You saw Sora walking towards the Big Door that was awaiting for us. Before Sora could open the door he stopped in his tracks.  
"Huh?" Sora said now catching Donald And Goofy's attention.  
"What's wrong?" Donald asked  
"Don't you hear something? There!"Sora said You listened carefully ignoring Donald and Goofy as they tried to listen and then Donald was giving Sora dirty looks. You then heard a faint voice.  
**"Careful. This is the last haven you'll find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Remember, you are the one who will open the door to the light."**

"I don't hear anything." Donald said Goofy nodded in agreement.  
"Well..I heard it."You Said slowly  
"Strange... That voice was so familiar."Sora said  
"Maybe you'd better take a rest!"Donald quacked at Sora and you. Donald must have felt left out so he was pouting but..that was what you thought. Sora of course reached for the door again, and since neither you OR Sora heard the voice again, he grabbed the knobs of the door and pushed. hearing the _'Creak'_ Of The Door you saw a bright light.

The Light died down to show a beautiful island. Your eyes widened seeing the clear blue sky, and those huge trees that had wood all over them, showing ladders and bridges there.  
"Is this... Is this my island?"Sora said making you look at him.

_This is...this is Sora's Island? So That Means....Ansem is waiting for us...here in Sora's World._  
Sora lead you,Donald,And Goofy to an area where he said the 'Secret Area' used to be.  
"This world has been connected."A voice rang out You,Sora,Donald,And Goofy Looked around.  
The objects on the island started to disappear.  
"What was that?" Goofy said worried  
"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn."  
The ocean turned purple.  
"Ansem."You said quietly.  
"You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."Ansem's voice said  
The island changed. You felt a presence behind you. Sora and you turned to see Riku's powerful form. You approached closer.  
"Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds, and he opened his heart to darkness."  
Riku's image changed and became Ansem.  
"Riku!"Sora Called in despair. You felt a pang in your heart.

"Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came."Ansem said laughing  
You growled, Ansem was completely Toying with you,Sora and the others and it really ticked you off. He put Riku's heart into the darkness and it's his fault that all the worlds were dissapearing.

Ansem appeared in midair floating behind the group.  
"You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."Ansem said clutching his hand into a fist  
"Lies!"You yelled  
"That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!"Sora said summoning his keyblade for battle.  
Ansem rises up a little in reply.  
"So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!"Ansem yelled furiously. A Portal opened and a heartless was standing behind Ansem.  
He attacked.  
While fighting you saw he had this shadow spirit helping him in battle. "Cheater."You whispered swinging your keyblade at him. The Shadow most likely a heartless, did an attack making you fly back. "Ouch" You whimpered when you fell on your back painfully. "Stupid heartless."You then realized.  
_There was the Princess, that was the purest of all hearts, then the other...Who was the Princess of Darkness.."  
"Mommy! if she is Darkness then how can she be a princess?!"  
"Well, she was nice to others, like the other princesses, but she just had the power of darkness."  
"How?"  
"Well, she had control..of the Heartless.." _  
"-And the princess of darkness.."You whispered closing your eyes seeing darkness.  
"Takara!"Sora yelled.  
"Watch out!"You heard Donald yell.  
"is.." You saw through the darkness little yellow dots resembling millions of heartless' eyes.  
"Die!"Ansem yelled furiously. You Snapped your eyes open to see your eyes changed to a glowing gold color, One Resembling.....  
A Heartless.  
_Me!_

The guardian helping Ansem and battle started to freak. "What Is this!?" Ansem said trying to control his heartless companion but failed when the Guardian heartless thrashed around eventually attacking Ansem. "Sora, He now has a weakness!" Sora realized this and He started attacking along with Donald and Goofy again. Sora delivered the final attack defeating Ansem. He Disappeared.

You closed your eyes shut tightly and when you felt a slight pain fade away you opened your eyes.

"Now What do we do?" You asked picking yourself up and looking at The party. Sora,Donald,And Goofy shrugged.  
"Well, we can look around for him,"Goofy suggested.  
"-or we can rest for a bit."Sora said.  
"I agree with Sora, we need to be prepared."Donald said. "I agree, we need to make sure we got all the necessities we need for battle." You all sat in a circle looking through things. "OK, Do we have enough potions, Hi-Potions,And Elixirs?" You asked. Sora nodded. "OK, well you took them and handed some to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "We will all need these, we will never know what could happen. especially if we run out of Magic and we cant cure ourselves."You stated.

They nodded in agreement. you all finished with your plans and now were just sitting there, enjoying each others company. "So.."you said catching the trio's attention. "Yes?"Sora said. "This is your island...right?" "Yep!"Sora said proudly "It's beautiful.."You said looking out at the ocean. It was strange that it was still daylight out.

"Your lucky."You said staring at Sora. "What do you mean?" Sora asked. "OK,You know there are many other worlds out there.."You said looking up at the sky. "Well, out of all those worlds....I don't remember mine." The kingdom trio face held shock. "So, Do don't remember your parents, your home, not even..Your friends?" Sora asked. "No...I don't remember anything...There is only one thing I remember. you said "Everything else is only bits and pieces. "What is it..you _do_ remember?"

You sighed and pulled your knees to your chest. "I remember my mother telling me a story, about the Princesses of the Heart..and the heartless. "Really?"Sora said. "Yea, but I didn't remember it until I was sent into the darkness in Hallow Bastion. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were completely interested, They never knew of your past and thought of this as a chance to know you a bit better. "Other things I remember are three kids That I possibly knew when I was a kid. You looked at Sora, "One of them..reminds me of you Sora.."

"Me?" Sora asked pointing to himself.

"Yes, same hair, same eyes..same everything. Makes me wonder if maybe... The Destiny Islands really was my home; but, I doubt it. The darkness, or Maleficent could have messed with my memories."

"That is weird, if you did live on the Destiny Islands..Why can't I remember you?"Asked Sora. You Got up from your comfortable position and sighed. "I don't know Sora,"You Looked out at the broken sea,with the many cracks at it surface."Like I said,it probably wasn't true." You said. "I guess we should start moving. Ansem Is waiting..." Sora Nodded and also got up from his sitting position and stood beside you. "Yea, we should." Donald And Goofy were walking around the island looking for Ansem and you looked around. "Hey Sora, Whats that?" You pointed. "That's the Secret Place." hmm, you walked towards it then screamed making Sora,Donald,and Goofy run over. "What happened?"

The tree shakes and splits apart revealing Ansem.  
"Well, at least we found Ansem."Sora said. After calming yourself down you followed the trio to where Ansem was. Sora jumped down, but when you Donald and Goofy tried, you guys were reflected off a invisible wall.  
"Sora!" You called. Then you heard a rumble coming from behind you. There was a rumble that made the ground shake and you Donald, and Goofy tried to keep balance. You saw a Huge Shadow heartless representing Sora. Your mouth dropped. "HOLY-" You covered your mouth. Sora started to fight Darkside. You watched still amazed by this huge creature. Donald and Goofy started to cheer Sora on. The Shadow that you heard was 'Darkside' shoved his hand into the ground making a puddle of Darkness And soon Heartless were emerging from started to attack Darkside's hand. You saw the heartless coming up from the huge portal the Darkside created. Sora swung his keyblade, defeating the small heartless and then attacked Darkside. Darkside soon disappeared, Defeated. After Darkside completely disappeared Amsem appears again the guardian assisting him again. "Sora! you have the upper hand!" You called. Sora nodded in agreement. Ansem started to attack-the guardian heartless using more powerful attacks. Sora fought the Guardian, gliding around and deflecting some of it's blows. With a final swing,Sora defeated the guardian heartless, following by Ansem. Ansem disappeared again after defeat. You knew perfectly well that the fight was certainly Not Over. The scenery changed and you saw nothing but darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

_Yay end to Kingdom Hearts!_

_This isn't ending yet, I plan to combine CoM into this before I made a sequel with KH2, so yay for being more than half way done!_

_I own Takara and her story, but I sadly so not own Kingdom Hearts :)_

**Will You Save Me From The Darkness? Key. 9**

"What...?" Sora said looking around in confusion. You did too, it was all darkness and it wasn't what you were used to.

"Behold the endless abyss! Within lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!"Ansem said proudly. You look to see a Huge white door. with beautiful simple designs on it. You looked at it with amazement. Was this truly the great Kingdom Hearts that Ansem is after?  
"Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born- Even yours." Ansem said grinning with pride like he had already won.  
The World of Chaos appeared.  
"Darkness conquers all worlds!"  
Suddenly,You were sucked into a portal  
"Sora! Donald! Goofy!"You screamed .

* * *

"Oof!" You grunted, falling on your back. You sat up and rubbed your back. "It's dark." You started and looked around. It was dark, but, there was a blue Heartless symbol on the ground that was lit up.

"Where are the heartless?" You asked yourself. You wandered around and you ran into a wall. "Smaller than I thought." You walked around carefully, hands out in case you ran into a wall again.

"What the hell?!" You yelled out when nothing happened.

There was a sound of something opening and Sora, Donald, and Goofy fell from the ceiling, and when his feet touched the ground bunches of heartless appeared.

"Sora!" You summoned your keyblade and slashed at the heartless.

More heartless kept coming, but with teamwork they were all gone in an instant. The trio then ran to some floating orb/spike thing and started attacking it. You looked as it disappeared in a bright light, and a red cloud appeared and expanded like as it it was an explosion. "What did you just do?!" You yelled as you and the other three were engulfed in red.

* * *

You saw that you were in the darkness again and saw Ansem. "He looks like a boat." You stated. Donald hit you in the head with his staff. "Be serious!" You rolled your eyes as you glided after Sora along with Donald and Goofy to destroy the Main core.

Sora attacked the Main thing in the middle while you, Donald, and Goofy attacked the stub like spikes in the ground. After a while it was destroyed we flew out and towards the top, seeing Ansem being released.

"aw, man! I thought he was done for sure!" You and the kingdom trio fought Ansem one last time. He was unable to move in a way so you all attacked head on. You noticed he had some sort of staff. He thrusted it up and Sora, Donald and Goofy ignored it and kept on attacking him. You looked to see these bright purple laser type things shooting out towards them from the darkness. You blocked some and Donald and Goofy got hit the most. Sora did too but he blocked some like you did. You healed Donald and Goofy as they attacked Ansem some more with Sora. Ansem made another gesture and you were confused. There were no lasers...

You saw it. "Sora!" you pointed, seeing the now Larger guardian having some dark orb growing in his mouth.

"Thunder!" Sora called pointing his keyblade in the air.

Lightning bolts shot down and suddenly The guardian was taken down. Lights shot out of Ansem as her stiffened up.

The guardian and it's World of Chaos started to explode. You, Sora, Donald, and Goody flew away out of harm. You then saw Ansem's chest light up like when the heartless were defeated an the heart came out. That wasn't the case. There was a huge explosion. You covered your eyed from the bright lights of the flames.

When you uncovered your eyes everything was gone, and Ansem was floating up you your height,twitching and clutching himself in sighed in aggravation.

"It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness." Ansem turned around and faced Kingdom Hearts. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness..."Ansem held his arms out wide waiting for the ultimate power.  
Kingdom Hearts' doors open with dark smoke coming out.  
"Supreme darkness..." Ansem said with glee.

"You're wrong..." Sora interrupted.

" I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts...is light!"Sora announced  
Light appeared from Kingdom Hearts doors. Shooting out and illuminating Ansem.  
"Lights? But why...?" Ansem said before screaming in pain and attempting to shield his eyes from the excruciating lights of Kingdom Hearts.  
Ansem then disappeared. Kingdom Hearts' doors partially open, You ran over to it with the trio behind you and you started pushing the door closed.  
"Come on!"Sora said pushing the other door.  
While pushing the doors, Goofy stopped to see something.  
"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald quacked  
Suddenly, Donald Duck and Goofy saw more Heartless through the doors of Kingdom Hearts.  
"The Heartless!?"Donald and goofy said. "What?!" You said looking in the door and saw million with heartless.  
"Hurry!"Donald said.  
"I can't..."Sora said  
"Don't give up!"  
You and Sora looked in the door once again the see Riku.  
"Riku!"You said happily seeing Riku was freed from Ansem's grip.  
"Come on, you two! Together, we can do it!" Riku said  
"Okay!" You and Sora chimed giving your all the close Kingdom Hearts.  
"The Heartless are approaching." You said  
"It's hopeless!" Donald cried in agony.  
"No!" You said holding one of your hands out towards the heartless to keep them from getting closer and used your other hand and the rest of your body to try and close the door. which was hard since now the Heartless were struggling from your hold of keeping them away.  
Suddenly, the Heartless was eliminated one by one. Then, Goofy and Donald Duck saw something bright coming out.  
"Your Majesty!"Donald and Goofy yelled. You sighed in exhaustion and slid down the door a little.  
"Now, Takara! Sora! Let's close this door for good!"King Mikey said holding up a Keyblade of his own.  
"But..I cant.."You said completely tired and weak.  
"Come on Takara,"Riku said starting to pull on your side of the door. "you can do it. I believe in you." You looked up at Riku's face then nodded. "Ok...Riku, I believe in you too."  
"Close it, quick!"Donald said  
"But..."Sora said  
"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light."Mickey said  
"Sora, you can trust King Mickey."Goofy said to Sora  
"Now! They're coming!"Riku said  
"Donald, Goofy, thank you."Mickey said to his companions  
The door was almost closed now, and Riku looked at Sora.  
"Take care of her." Sora nodded  
You started to tear seeing that Riku and king Mickey were about to be locked into Kingdom hearts.  
"Riku." you said quietly  
"Yea Takara?"  
The door was about to close and this was your last chance. Or else you would have to wait for along time.  
"I love you."  
"Yea Takara, I know."

You saw through the small crack of what was left before the door closed,

He smiled at you.  
The door then closed.  
Sora stood in front of the door and pointed his Keyblade in the air. Kingdom Hearts door started the light up and then disappeared. You held back your tears.

"Riku....."

"Kairi!"  
"Sora!"

You looked to see Sora a little ways with Kairi. Holding her hand.  
"aw, so beautiful." You sniffled leaning on to Goofy. Donald scoffed.  
Sora and Kairi's unable to grab each other's hand any longer. Once they're let go, Kairi was separated.  
You ran to Sora's side and waved.  
"Don't worry Kairi! I'll make sure he comes back to you in one piece!"  
Kairi waved back as she started floating away from you.  
You and Sora watched as Kairi soon appeared at the island and you looked behind you to see that what was left of Kingdom Hearts was some huge blur aura what you and Sora was now disappearing into.

"Ugh, how long is this path?"You groaned.  
You, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were now walking down a path in the middle of no where(to you at least)  
Donald And Goofy had changed and were now in their normal clothes and you and Sora were the same, Him in his red clothing and you in your pinstripe suit.  
"Well, now what do we do?"Donald asked  
"We've gotta find Riku and King Mickey."Sora answered looking straight ahead.  
"But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?" Goofy asked.  
You all looked down clueless. Then, Sora saw Pluto appeared with something he's holding in his mouth.  
"Pluto?" Donald said  
"Hey, Pluto. Where have you been?"Goofy said  
"Hey!" Donald said pointing at the letter in Pluto's mouth.  
"Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!"Goofy said  
"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?"Sora asked Pluto.  
Pluto leads the way by running.  
"Guys, let's go!"Sora said running after Pluto  
"Alright!"You said heading after Sora  
You all ran after Pluto who is showing the direction as their adventure is to be continued.

_Remember, Sora. You are the one who will open the door to the light._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Notes:** I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of memories._

_I do own Takara and her story :)_

KINGDOM HEARTS: CHAIN OF MEMORIES

_One heart fulfills all hearts. All hearts lead to the __same__ heart. "Kingdom Hearts." A place where the mighty heart lives. And where the darkness is endlessly deep.... _

**Once upon a time, there were many different worlds. Each world was locked and did not intermingle. Three children wanted to escape and see the outside world. One day darkness appeared and Engulfed the worlds. Many worlds were engulfed by darkness and disappeared.**

**And one boy was chosen the save the worlds. The boy and his friends fought darkness and locked many doors. In another place, a lost friend was about to be swallowed by darkness, But he also had the power to overcome darkness. He lost his body and his soul was left behind on the other side of the door, leaving his loved one behind and his heart began hovering between light and darkness. The boy was able to lock the last door with the help of his friend who defeated the darkness. After his journey, the boy said goodbye to his friends and ended up in a strange place far away from home. Clues for finding his friends on the other side of the door came and went. **

**But the boy had friends. **

**And he had hope. **

* * *

It was a starry night, the moon was shining and there was no sounds except the soft cackling of a lit fire and snoring from a certain dog. Only two were still wide awake instead of sleeping soundly like their other two companions but they both had so much on their minds they couldn't just close their eyes and go into the world of dreams. One of them, was the keyblade master named Sora who was laying on his back and was holding a charm his dear friend Kairi gave him into the air. He sat up and looked at his three companions who were sleeping soundly not knowing one of them was awake and staring at particularly nothing. Sora turned his attention to the fire and stared at it till Jiminy Cricket, Soras Fourth companion who joined Sora on his journey holding notes of his adventures into his Journal also known as a chronicler,spoke up. "Can't sleep? you should get some rest Sora." Sora looked down at his small friend.

"You too, Jiminy."

Jiminy sat up with his hat in his lap and looked up at Sora with a smile. "I'm all right. I'm writing a record of our journey..in my 'Jiminy Memo'" Sora picked up the small book and looked at it through a magnifying glass. "Wow, great job!" Sora handed the "Jiminy memo" back the Jiminy who look very pleased with the compliment he had gotten. "I must report our adventure to Queen Minnie when I return to the castle. It's my mission as Chronicler." Sora soon had a distant look o his face, thinking of all he had been through. From making a raft with his friends Kairi and Riku, To defeating Ansem and sealing Riku and King Mickey in Kingdom Hearts.

"Jiminy...Do you think I'll get to go back to my world?" "Of course!" Jiminy said looking up at Sora in a surprised manner. "Cheer up. you promised you girlfriend, right?" Jiminy asked standing up and pointing at Kairi's charm. "It's nothing like that--!" "Don't be embarrassed!" Jiminy hopped onto Soras hand. "I'm certain Donald and Goofy feel the same way. they're destined to return the king to his original world. Same with Takara, it seems she is destined to help you find Riku, So then she can return to the world she once lived, and you have to return to your original world too Sora." Jiminy hopped off Sora's hand and walked to where he was sleeping. "Well now, let's get some sleep." Jiminy said putting his hat back onto his head and smiling at Sora with a tired look on his face. Once that was said Sora laid back down onto the comfortable grass and looked up at the sky once more before closing his eyes and going into the world of dreams. The purple haired female known as Takara sat up and looked at Sora's sleeping form. "Sora.." Takara said quietly before laying back down onto her side looking at the ground in front of her. "Is that really my purpose...?" Takaras eyes dropped a bit and Takara didn't fight her desire for sleep so she closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

-+-+-

"Hey! wake up!"

You opened your eyes to meet Sora's familiar blue ones. "Sora?" You asked sitting up then letting out a yawn. "Takara we have to go, look!" Sora was pointing at something excitedly and you looked where he was pointing and saw a huge castle in the distance. It looked very dark to your gaze and you felt worried, mostly because in your gut you knew something would go wrong. "Where did that come from?" "There's no time to explain, come on!" Sora grabbed your wrist and pulled you up to your feet. "Follow me!" You looked towards Donald and Goofy who looked like they also woke up and exchanged a confused glance with them. You then all began to follow Sora's disappearing form before he got lost.

"Wow, this castle is huge!" Donald said looking way up at the castle before him. You rolled your eyes and stared at the huge building yourself. "Gawrsh, maybe we will find something here." Goofy said pitching his own two cents in. Once hearing that you looked down at your black boots in thought. Maybe king Mickey is in that castle, Riku too. Who knows what would rely in the depths of the mysterious castle. "Maybe the king's in here." Donald said to Goofy not even afraid of the dark decor of the castle. "Is this the entrance?" Goofy asked standing with Donald in front of a huge white door. "Hold on a sec!!!" Sora yelped running over before Goody and Donald got themselves in deep trouble. You joined the party. "Huh? you're right." Goofy said to Sora hearing his call. "Donald, we should knock first, A-Hyuck."Goofy said to Donald getting a reply of "I know that!!"

"Hey, what if it's a trap? _not that your listening..._" Sora said standing behind Donald and Goofy being ignored by him.

"Donald, So-" you started but was ignored like Sora- Because Donald reached up and grabbed the metal engraved door knocker and banged on the door. The door suddenly opened even though no one was there to open it. "Hellooo! is anybody there?" You and the group stepped into the bright hall of white and looked around.

"Looks like nobody's home."

"You sure we should barge in like this?"

"huh?" You looked at Sora in confusion along with Donald and Goofy. "What's wrong?" Donald asked. Sora was looking around his feet and around the ground. "Um..I just got a feeling like I.._**dropped**_ something..."

"Wake up, Sora!"

"Did you loose your wallet?"

You rolled your eyes and couldn't help how funny Donald and Goofy were when they try to help Sora. "No, nothing like that."

"Welcome to our castle."

"eh?"

You and the rest of the party looked behind yourselves to see a unknown man hidden behind a long black cloak. standing before you.

"What you dropped...is your **MEMORY** "

"You--! you're the black robe guy I saw earlier!" Sora said pointing at said man.

**"HOW CAN YOU JUST FALL INTO HIS TRAP LIKE THIS?!"** Donald screeched scaring Sora. You also.

"He's obviously suspicious!"

"but I asked you guys..."

"I'd never **THINK** of coming here!!"

"I _**told**_ you it could be a trap!"

Donald summoned his staff. "It must be a heartless! let's see how it handles my magic! FI--"

....

You looked at Donald with a raised eyebrow.

"FIIIR--" Donald pointed his staff but nothing happened.

"Huh?" Sora said. "WHAT??" Donald said "BLIZZ-- um...um..."

"Im not a heartless." Said the cloaked man.

"I should think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle, you started loosing your memory. you've forgotten every spell and ability you knew." The man said like it didn't even matter. "Does that mean..?" Sora said

"...If I try a dodge roll now, it'll just be a normal roll?!" Sora asked loudly "Like I care." The cloaked man said to Sora. "But the forgetting does not end there. In this place, to find is to lose.. and to lose is to find." The cloaked man said.

"...A,B,C,D,E,F.."

"Goofy?"

"..I,J,K..."

"Hey, you're scaring me..."

"Goofy? are you okay?"

"O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V,..."

"GOOFY!"

"A-hyuck, I don't think I've forgotten the alphabet, yet!" Goofy said to his friends.

"DID YOU HEAR ME?!" The cloaked man said. You, Sora, Donald and Goofy quieted down and listened to what the cloaked man was about to say. "In this place, to find is to lose..and lose is to find." "He said the same thing twice."Goofy said to you, Sora, and Donald. "Well he isn't the smartest crayon in the box" You said.

"It's probably his favorite line." Donald said after you and Goofy said your opinions.

"I repeated it because I thought you weren't listening!"

"That is the way of things...in **Castle Oblivion.** In this place, the fins is to lose, and to lose is to find."

_Man, he said it again..._ the Kingdom crew thought looking at the man with a sweat drop.

"Here in this castle..you will meet people you know. People you miss."

"What?" Sora said eyes widening.

"People we miss?" Donald said looking at Goofy and yourself.

**"RIKU!YOU MEAN RIKU!"** Sora said looking around frantically.

**"THE KING'S HERE?!"**Donald and Goofy said looking around in the same way understanding what the cloaked man said.

_Riku...._ you thought watching as Sora and his two friends looking around looking like crazy idiots.

Suddenly you gasped when you said the cloaked man rush forward and went right through Sora! The kingdom crew looked at the man in horror and confusion, not understanding what happened.

"Wha--what did you do?!"

The cloaked man swiped his hark and Sora caught a crown shaped card. "A promise. This is the key...to reuniting with those you hold dear." He motioned to the door behind him. "Hold the card before you. The door will open..and beyond it a new world."

The man started to fade away. "Use that card and press on. You will find your friend. Brave keyblade master." The cloaked man disappeared. "Sora, wait a minute!" Jiminy Cricket jumped up and held onto the crown shaped card looking at Sora.

"I don't trust that guy! i have a really bad feeling about this...He said we've been losing our memory from the moment we set foot in this castle. What does he mean by 'Losing our memory'? And 'To find is to lose and to lose is to find'?"

Sora picked up Jiminy by the back of his shirt and placed him in the hood of his jacket. "I felt it the moment I saw this castle. That we'd find something here." Sora said "Gawrsh, me too."Goofy said pointing to himself. "Me three!"Donald said. "I have to admit. I also felt it too." You said looking at your companions. "Oh my..actually..I felt the same thing but.." Jiminy said frowning at how he wasn't going to convince Sora. "If we don't go forward, we wont find anything."Jiminy finished. "C'mon guys-" Sora said holding the card up and pushing the door open once the light that appeared in the middle of the door disappeared. "Let's go find the king and Riku!"

The cloaked man watched at the Kingdom crew disappeared behind the door as it closed shut.

"The further you advance, the more you'll understand. The meaning of 'To find is to lose and to lose is to find'..."

..........

"Don't tell me...I said it again..."


	11. Chapter 11

_Once again I do not own Kingdom Hearts, (C) to Square Enix, Disney, and the manga to Shiro Amano._

_Please Review as well!_

Will You Save Me From The Darkness? Key. 11

After passing through the bright light you looked around, it was a town, and it seemed to be nighttime already. There were lamps that were in a sort of "S" curve and the Buildings had oddly shaped doors and windows.

"This is Traverse Town!"

"We're still in the castle, right?!

"and all we did was walk through the door." Sora said.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other and jumped. "Huh? Goofy, when did you get the new duds?" Donald asked. " You too Donald!" Goofy replied, pointing at Donald's clothes.

Sora then gasped, catching everyone's attention.

"Sora?" You looked at him with confusion on your face.

"That wasn't Doraemon's _'Anywhere Door' _was it?!" Sora said bringing a hand up to his mouth.

"Were not Dreaming are we?!" Donald yelled.

Sora took the crown shaped card out of his pocket and looked at it. "This must be the power of the cards."

Sora then looked in the sky to see the Crescent moon. "This is the First world I ever traveled to." He grinned.

"-and this is where me met Sora!" Donald said to Goofy.

"I remember we were all fighting over the cheapest sweater at that sale..." Goofy said laughing. Donald nodded.

"Uh-huh...Wait, NO!" Donald twitched.

"We were searching for our missing King...and we came here because of the letter he left for us!"

"A-hyuck! Oh yeah, That was it!"

You giggled at the two as they talked about how they all met. You couldn't help it though, that you felt left out.

"Hey, why don't we grab a bite?" Sora asked looking at the small cafe to the left. You saw Goofy sniffing the air and his stomach growled, meaning he was hungry. You sniffed the air yourself to smell a very pleasant scent. Your stomach growled also. "Yea, I'm pretty hungry myself."

"WHAT?" Donald yelled.

"How can you be so light-hearted?!" Donald scolded Sora for the idea.

"He's right Sora." Jiminy said.

"Well, you know what they say, "An army marches on it stomach!"" Sora said taking a seat at one of the tables. The others joined him (Donald and Jiminy still not agreeing with Sora's idea) and you looked at the sign that read "_Cafe Bar" _with a pretty design between the two words. You then joined the others and Sora asked for a menu.

"I don't believe this..." Donald groaned. Everyone heard a growl and they turned towards Donald who looked embarrassed.

"Donald, _**You're**_ stomach's growling too!" Sora said with a grin.

"W-Well, like they say, "Before we climb the mountain, Let's eat first!""

Sora received the menu and looked at it.

"Let's see..." Sora looked at it and quieted.

"What's wrong?" Donald asked.

"Um...The menu is...a bit unique." Sora said.

Donald grabbed it and looked himself

You heard a low mumble of _"Geezer Menu?!" _from the duck.

"Let me see!" You said taking the menu.

Menu

_Onigiri(Cod roe)...200_

_(Bonito)...200_

_(Salmon Roe)...300_

_Drinks (Barley Tea)...500_

_(Coffee)...600_

_Omelet...600_

_Soda Water (Blue)...200_

_(Green)...200_

_"Wow."_ You said handing it to Goofy.

"Oh well. Let's go ahead and order. I was in the mood for Chinese...but I'm used to being ignored--I'm just a little piece of con-science..Oh dear!"Jiminy said when all the candles on the tables went out.

"What's going on?!" Jiminy asked placing his hat back on his head.

"Maybe the waiters are gonna come out and sing a surprise Happy Birthday for us, heh." Sora said with a small smile, summoning his keyblade.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY, SORA!!!" Was all you heard from Jiminy before a whole mob of Heartless fell from the ceiling.


End file.
